


The Masks Come Off

by TAGcatchmenow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I wrote this in an hour and have no idea why, M/M, Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Requited Love, Saturday Night TV, Team as Family, The Masked Singer, Tony Stark Sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAGcatchmenow/pseuds/TAGcatchmenow
Summary: Tony finds the team watching The Masked Singer and joins them for the finale and the big reveal of the winner.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	The Masks Come Off

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I've posted and I apologise to all for such a long delay, I want to get back into writing so wrote this random piece in about an hour in order to help me get back into the mindset so it's probably really rough and cringe but I just felt like writing it cause why not?

“What the hell is that?” Tony asked as he came up from his lab after reviewing and signing off on paperwork that Pepper had dropped off.

“Shhhhh!” Clint exclaimed at him, waving a hand back at him to make him quieten down as the team sat around the TV in the common room. Not one member looked to him as he entered the room, all of their attention focused on the TV with such attention that Tony was surprised that he had even been acknowledged even if it was to tell him to be quiet.

However, Tony wasn’t deterred and once again voiced his question as to what on earth was happening. Seriously, it wasn’t a normal sight to see five of the most feared superheroes on Earth and perhaps the universe, sitting around a TV watching a giant bright pink flamingo strutting across a stage whilst belting out Proud Mary.

Natasha sighed and diverted some of her attention to Tony. “It’s called The Masked Singer. It’s a show where celebrities dress up in costumes to hide their identity and they sing in their normal voices whilst a panel tries and guesses who they are based on their voice and clues given. Tonight’s the final and we’ve got bets on who is who so if you want to watch then sit down and be quiet.”

With that she turned back to the screen, where indeed a panel where complimenting the Flamingo on her performance and throwing out guesses at her identity. Tony blinked for a second, before shrugging and making his way over to the team. Steve saw him coming and scooted over, making enough room for Tony with a shy smile that never failed to take Tony’s breath away. Tony graciously took the seat next to Steve, just enough space made that they ended up touching from shoulder to knee, not that Tony was complaining. He had had a crush on Steve for the past six months and wasn’t going to pass up any opportunity to have physical contact with the man.

“How long have you guys been watching this show?” Tony asked even though he had been told several times to be quiet. Following orders had never been his strongest suit and he was curious as to how the team had gotten into the show.

Bruce sighed, taking off his glasses to clean them as he realised that Tony’s curiosity was going to keep him asking questions. “Thor found it a few weeks ago as part of his research into Midgardian culture and proceeded to question us the next morning about this tradition of people wrapping themselves in disguise whilst putting on a performance worthy of Odin. Of course, none of us had any idea what he meant so the next time it was on, we sat down and watched it with him and now we can’t stop watching it for different reasons.”

Clint chimed in at this point taking over whilst the show went to a commercial before the next performance. “Tasha and I watch it to use our spy skills to work out the celebrity although we’re forbidden from using SHIELD or JARVIS to figure it, we have to use other means to figure it out.”

“I watch it to learn more about your race and your traditions and hope to learn enough to take this back to Asgard with me!” At this, the Asgardian turned to give Tony a cheeky grin and wink, that Tony couldn’t help to chuckle at as he imagined a group of hardened Asgardian warriors dress up in what they consider to be costumes in front of Odin.

“I watch it as the big guy likes the colours and costumes and to no one’s surprise, he really likes the costumes that are green like him,” Bruce stated with a wry smile and feigned exasperation.

Well, that explained why four of them were watching, leaving only Steve to explain. Tony turned to the super soldier in question, surprised to find the man in question blushing lightly.

“I just like the singing,” Steve mumbled refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. Tony raised an eyebrow, doubting that was the reason and turned back to the team to find them grinning at Steve’s expense.

“Oh he likes the singing all right. Specifically the singing of one certain celebrity,” laughed Clint as Steve turned even redder. “Stevie here has a crush.”

Tony felt his heart freeze at those words even as he fought to keep a smile on his face. It would do no good for the team to see how much those five words hurt him. “It’s not a crush,’ growled Steve, although his still blushing cheeks and avoidance of anyone’s eyes caused no one to believe him.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Right, not a crush. What would you call it when you pay extra attention to him when he comes on and the way you practically swoon and sigh as you hear his clues and listen to his singing?”

Steve glared at her, his eyes glancing to Tony before he answered. “I would call it respect for a man who seems to have gone through so much in his life and yet has the courage and will to carry on and make a difference.”

“Well then,” Tony started, his voice kept carefully neutral lest he gave away his emotions. “I can’t wait to see who the lucky person is that managed to gain your respect without even showing his face.”

Thor eagerly began pointing back to the screen. “You are in luck Friend Tony, here comes the one that we are all rooting for and that none of us have been able to figure out.” The whole room fell into a hush as the Eagle took to the stage.

The costume easily recognisable as the animal that it was meant to be except with a few changes to the colour of the feathers on the wings. Instead of the usual tones found on eagles, the wings of this singer were in beautiful shades of red and blue, interspaced with white and on the very tips were flecks of gold.

“Huh,” was all that Tony said at the sight of the costume before the singing began.

_‘Every breath you take and every move you make_

_Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you_

_Every single day and every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you_

_Oh, can't you see you belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

_Every move you make, and every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone, I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night, I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying, "Baby, baby, please"_

_Oh, can't you see you belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

_Every move you make and every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you_

_Every move you make, every step you take, I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every breath you take and every move you make_

_Every bond you break, every step you take (I'll be watching you)_

_Every single day, every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay (I'll be watching you)_

_Every move you make, every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)_

_Every single day, every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay (I'll be watching you)_

_Every breath you take, every move you make_

_Every bond you break, every step you take (I'll be watching you)_

_Every single day, every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay (I'll be watching you)_

_Every move you make, every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)_

_Every single day, every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay (I'll be watching you).’_

Everyone in the room was speechless at the performance of the Eagle. No one knew what to say.

“Damn,” Clint whispered in awe. “It was like he was singing directly to someone and pouring all of his love and want into that one performance.”

Steve nodded his assent, his face barely concealing his longing with a hint of conflict creeping in as well. “It was perfect and whoever that was for is a lucky person.”

Tony pursed his lips. “Nope, he was too breathy and flat in places.”

Natasha frowned at him. “Don’t be jealous Tony, you know that was a flawless performance and I bet that was the performance that just won him the competition.”

The mechanic just ignored her as the team turned their attention back to the screen, the panel throwing out guesses that the Eagle was either Hugh Jackman or Ryan Reynolds.

Finally the result was announced and the team held their breath as the winner was revealed.

“And the winner of season two of The Masked Singer is… Eagle!” The team whooped and clapped at the result, happy that their favourite had won and now anxiously waiting for the reveal of the one that had captured the ‘respect’ of their Captain.

“Eagle will you please take off your mask!” Bodies leant into the screen as the Eagle reached up to pull of his mask. A few tense moments passed as the mask was worked off and gasps spread across the room.

“It’s Tony Stark!” The presenter shouted as Tony’s grinning face was revealed on the screen as the winner, his face slightly shiny with sweat from the heat of the mask.

Not a single person in the common room moved a muscle at the reveal, all of them stunned into shock as Tony broke into a giggle at their faces.

“JARVIS, please tell me that you’re recording these reactions for me!”

“Of course I am Sir and might I say congratulations again on your well-deserved win.”

“Thanks J, although take some credit yourself for keeping it a secret as well,” grinned Tony to the nearest camera as the team shook off their shock.

"But you didn’t even know what the show was when you came in!” Clint spluttered as he looked back and forth between the Tony on the screen and the Tony in front of him.

“It’s called misdirection Legolas, couldn’t let you suspect anything plus do you know how many forms I signed swearing me to secrecy?”

Thor clapped his hands loudly. “Well done Shield Brother! None of us had any inclination that it was you this whole time!”

Tony raised an eyebrow at that revelation. “So the super spy twins weren’t able to deduce that it was me from the clues or voice?”

“Don’t rub it in Tony, none of us have heard you sing before so we didn’t relate the clues back to you,” growled out Natasha in both annoyance at having been duped as well as appreciation at being out manoeuvred. “Although the colours on the wings now make sense,” Natasha finished with a quick glance at Steve.

Bruce interrupted before Tony could annoy the red head assassin anymore at the evidence of his deception and before Natasha could nudge at Tony’s feelings for a certain someone. “Don’t hate me for asking this but why that song at the end?”

At Bruce’s question, Tony tensed up. He had forgotten about that song choice and about the fact that he was sitting next to the reason for why he had chosen that song.

“I, uh, oh what the hell, I’m just going to say it.” Tony turned to Steve, briefly catching the super soldier’s eyes before dropping his gaze. “Steve, I’ve loved you since that day when you came up to me and apologised about the things said on the Heli-carrier, even though neither of us were at fault. The way that you scuffed your feet on the floor as you stumbled through the apology and the way that you smiled at me after and I invited you to hang out in the lab. The way that you treat the bots as though they are my children and the way that you accept my flaws as part of me such as workshop binges and the way that you take me around New York to try new food places and how you light up in awe of the world around you. I love you Steve.”

Silence followed Tony’s heartfelt reveal as Tony lifted his eyes to see shock on Steve’s face, his own beginning to crumple in embarrassment at having poured out his emotions to only have them rejected.

Just as he was about to get up and flee, a hand grabbed onto his and pulled him forward as Steve crashed his lips against Tony’s, the words having took a moment to catch up with the super soldier. A few stunned seconds passed as the mechanic took a few embarrassing moments to realise that his words hadn’t been rejected and he gladly began returning the kiss with enthusiasm as the team laughed and groaned at the sight.

The two parted and smiled at each other, Steve’s eye sparkling with love and affection. “I had been hoping it was you as I felt bad for having a crush on the Eagle when I had feelings for you. I just felt this connection to him and everything about him reminded me of you, from the colours on his wings to when he said that pineapple on pizza was his favourite just like you. That day when you let me into your lab was the day that I knew that I couldn’t live without you, you were willing to help me learn and it wasn’t the world that I was in awe off, it was you Tony. At how you were everything that I had hoped that future would be, I love you too Tony, but I never knew how to come out and say it.”

The two continued to stare at each other in happiness before an outraged voice broke the moment.

“Wait, you said in one of your clues that Hawkeye was the pansiest of the Avengers and that Merida could take his place you bitch!”


End file.
